Nightmares Reawakened
by Sakura Yosei
Summary: Sequel to Nightmares. Yuffitine. Yuffie survived her ordeal of Kenji but now she no longer has Vincent...and whats happening to her body? Yuffie faces many more challenges bad summary
1. Breaking of The Heart

All right, the story you guys have probably been wanting for some time now. Lol. This is a sequel to Nightmares, a Yuffie/Vincent fanfiction that I started last year, end of August to be exact and I just now finished. I've been really busy with my FFX fanfiction so that's why it took a while. If you are interested in the Rikku/Auron pair I suggest you check it out, it's called How I Found You. 

Enough of the chatting, onto the story. I also warn that this story may have a different tone then the previous story. Mainly because my writing might have evolved a bit or something since last August.

Disclaimer: The Materia that has the copyrights to Final Fantasy 7 is in Yuffie's weapon and she won't let me have it! ::sniff::

///////////////

Nightmares Reawakened: Chapter 1 – Breaking of The Heart

Rating: R          Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Angst and all that good stuff

Pairing: Yuffie/Vincent, some Tifa/Cloud.                       Author: Sakura Yosei

//////////////

            The shots still rang through her ears although the sound had occurred a few minutes earlier. It was almost as though her ears wouldn't let go of the sound. She could only look around confused and dazed as her friends came toward her with worry. She paid them no heed for they didn't know the source of the sound.

            She soon spotted a man in all but he still had his trademark crimson bandanna. She couldn't help but let her face light up with happiness despite the events occurring only moments ago. She stood, letting her brother's dead body fall off of hers with little grace. He couldn't help but notice the petite woman running towards him as he put his gun back into its sheath. He brushed his arm a bit and then felt her latch her arms around his torso. He just seemed to look at her with a little of curiosity and indifference.

            Not feeling his arms around her she looked up in confusion at his emotionless expression. He could tell her emotions were hanging on her sleeve now, confusion, happiness, pain, and despair. 

            "Vincent?" she asked unsure, using his full name.

            "Is there something you need Yuffie?" Vincent spoke seriously.

            "Your alive…" She spoke, unable to believe quite yet.

            "As it would appear, I am. I was stranded in a primitive town." He explained with his usual casual, cold manner.

            "Now, we can be together again" Yuffie spoke getting excited and trying to ignore his tone.  

            She hugged him even harder to put emphasis in her words but felt him carefully remove her arms from around his torso. He looked down at her slowly, with a bit of a intrigued look in his eyes.

            "_We_?" Vincent spoke a little harshly.

            Yuffie's face went from pure joy to pain in little time. Her face paled and she had to accept it since they first started talking: something was different, very different about Vincent. She slowly backed away from his tall frame, realizing who he was now.

            "Why…I worked so hard to help you become who you were with me…and…and…you threw it away…" Yuffie spoke very slowly, her hands at her chest near her heart.

            Tifa, Cloud, Nanaki and Cid just looked from the distance, seeming confused as to what was truly happening. To honor Nanaki's words however, they choose to let tem be.

            Vincent let out a small sigh unnoticeable to Yuffie and pondered in his head how he would explain exactly. That person Yuffie knew was still there, always had been, he just needed to have this persona dominant right now, for what reason, he didn't know. So Vincent started to explain and was sure he was probably lying. 

"I saw my new side as being insufficient and was not helping me atone for my sins. Falling off that cliff was another sin and made me realize that I was trying to hide my true self and feelings." 

At this point, Yuffie seemed like she was going to burs but she realized she couldn't in front of Vincent, it would make things a lot worse, she needed to bring back her tough shell from her AVALANCHE days as a ninja. She really didn't want Vincent to berate her.

"Atoning sing…I thought you left all that behind!" she couldn't but scream her frustration for her year's work had gone down the drain so quickly.

Vincent just casually stared at her and started to turn his back to her.

"This will be my que to leave Yuffie. I have atoned for one sin for leaving you by saving you and already another sin is added to my list. I must go back to where I belong and think about what I've done. Excuse me." Vincent stated to walk away from the quivering woman.

Yuffie's hands were then clenched tight and her teeth gritted. She never before felt so angry and hurt. She much rather suffer from Kenji's torture's with those foreign toxins she had received had caused her tons of pain. That's how bad her heart was feeling. Before she could control her impulses she pick up a rock near her foot and chucked it at him, making a gash on his right ear.

"You bastard!" she screamed and fell to the ground, holding herself.

Why, why did he even have to come back? She thought. Vincent, _her_ Vincent had died that day on the cliff, she was sure of it. Only problem was, his shadow, his former self now haunted her with his presence.

Vincent stopped and carefully felt his ear and shrugged slightly and continued walking. Why did sins always have to plague him so?

**I sense regret, by the way, that girl knows how to throw** Chaos butted into his thoughts.

++A good throw that one day will get her in trouble but yes, I think I maybe having some regrets…I shouldn't have come back, I just caused her more pain++ 

**You still love her?" Chaos inquired.

++I don't know Chaos, I honestly don't know anymore…please let me think.++ Vincent replied.

**As you wish…** Chaos responded and was gone from his thoughts.

Yuffie just watched him disappear onto the horizon, she felt like time had slowed. Her heart had broken in half with his "death" but now her half of a heart was broken even further from his rejection and his transition back. She wasn't sure she had a heart left at all, though she knew she still loved him, no matter how much pain and anger. A warm hand on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts. She looked up and was met with wine colored eyes. 

"Tifa…" Yuffie spoke gently.

Cloud, Cid and Nanaki were right behind her looking perplexed at Vincent's exit.

"What happened?" Cloud broke the silence.

"The old Vincent is back and he 'can't' be with me anymore…" Yuffie said, trying to accept it herself.

"Yuff…I…" Tifa has started but was cut off by Yuffie forcing the brunette's hand off her shoulder.

"No. Just the fuck up Tifa!! I don't want to her your apologies…your pity…you're little advice. Just Shut Up!" Yuffie screamed out of control and ran toward the Wutai Palace.

"Yuffie, Wait!" Tifa yelled but was stopped by Cloud's gentle embrace from behind stopped her from moving.

"Let her go awhile…it's obvious she's going through way too much right now. She went through her father and her brother, then the hospital, suicide, memory loss, and now Vincent leaving her again. She needs to sort all that has happened." Nanaki explained.

Tifa just slightly nodded and glanced at Cid. He took his cigarette out of his mouth quickly and threw it to the ground, stopping on it violently with his boot.

"Vincent needs a $#*%$# shot to his #$@#$* head. Leaving her like that" Cid muttered by Tifa heard with astonishment.

He stomped even harder on his lifeless bud again with his boot in anger. "She like one of #@$*@#$ own, she may not no it but its why I give the brat such a #@$&%$ hard time." Cid explained and looked around annoyed.

The three just stood there, trying to conceal their pain, their sorrow and their slight anger. The crowd from Yuffie's execution had mostly cleared out by now but some still remained, shocked by Yuffie's attitude. Many of them pondered what life would be like after Kenji and some pondered what had happened between Yuffie and Vincent.

All Yuffie knew was she was broken all over….

\\\\\\\\\\\

So…my first chapter. It's mostly like a prologue. Lol. This is what happens exactly after her execution and whee…I'm staying on top of my plans like I promised. I hope you guys enjoyed and please R/R ^^ ::hands out Yuffie plushies:: thanks for reading, enjoy the plushie and until next time. Ciao!

Ai,

~~Sakura Yosei


	2. 1000 Words To Sooth The Mind

I plan to keep on top of this story I swear! You can shoot me if I don't. But please in the arm or leg or else I'd be dead and unable to finish. Haha.

Disclaimer: Yuffie stole my copyright be mine materia! 

///////////////

Nightmares Reawakened: Chapter 2 –1000 Thoughts To Sooth The Mind

Rating: R            Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Angst and all that good stuff

Pairing: Yuffie/Vincent, hints of Tifa/Cloud.                   Author: Sakura Yosei

//////////////

_            She was there, looking at him so hurt, her white ritual kimono torn to pieces and covered in Kenji's dried blood. Dried blood was splattered on her cheek, with a small gash above her eye. She couldn't control her body with its shaking in pain. Her face was a palette of many emotions: anguish, anger, hatred, love, pity, and sympathy. He seemed almost like Chaos in a way in his eyes. Her eyes, dead set in a glare from the pits of hell itself, turning crimson at the wake of her many emotions. _

            Her body just seemed to disappear into the body of another being, one similar to Chaos. She screamed, she yelled, and soon her voice was heard no more as a new female figure took her place. She looked almost humanoid, yet had certain aspects to her that weren't. She started to head toward him, wanting his heart to be broken like her's. 

            Vincent bolted up from his coffin immediately, realizing it was just a dream. Vincent let out a breath and glanced around at the other dusty coffins. It wasn't the first time he had this dream, it started when he left Yuffie in Wutai, which was three months in the past. In all honesty, he has expected her to show up by now, it seemed natural of Yuffie to. What had mainly startled Vincent was when Tifa stopped by to visit him to see if Yuffie was there. He remembered it vividly in his mind, Tifa coming, asking where she was, explaining that she had picked up and left on the ball. No one knew where she was.

            One thing he did know was that she had been clever, and left some one in charge by means of a long note and a decree, one of her long time advisors, would rule until she felt she was ready. A conflict hit his thoughts, he swore he wouldn't try and think about being involved with her and yet her he was, trying to figure out where she had gone.

            This dream he had however began to make him think about her more. He couldn't help but let his thoughts drift and it honestly made him wonder if he had done the right thing. Would she really strike him down with vengeance like she had in his dreams? Those dreams…why? It started to cause him worry; it was more frightening then his worst nightmares. It was just that way that her eyes turned into pure hate that bothered him the most.

            ++Do you think it's my sixth sense…?++ Vincent asked to his other half.

            **Why would it be? The types of dreams you're having indicates she's a type of being that Hojo made us to be. He's dead now, his lab destroyed, we made sure of it. How could she be something similar to me?** Chaos stated the obvious.

            Vincent pondered and sat down in his coffin. Why couldn't he just be the Vincent that Yuffie had salvaged from his dark persona? When had fallen off that cliff, he was sure it was a major turning point in his life with Yuffie. The river had helped his fall, but he was shot so the currents were pain to the wound. He was thankful for a small town being near Midgar, it was primitive because it was built right after meteor.

            There a woman had helped him recover and was his confident. He must admit, he felt weak in the knees around her. Her long brown locks and hazel eyes, it reminded him so much of his almost buried Lucreia. He longed for her tough, her scent, anything of hers. He felt this with Yuffie but he knew Lucreia would want him to be happy. 

            The instant he met this Lucreia look alike; he reverted back to how he was. He couldn't exactly explain it to anyone. He found himself unable to act and feel how he had done around Yuffie, perhaps these two women brought out different sides…

            All Vincent wanted to do was stop thinking so he closed his eyes, it was times like this he wish he wasn't alone because then he wasn't stuck with his thoughts. In a matter of minutes, Vincent's breathing went into a light regulated pattern as he tried to sleep peacefully.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            No one knew where Yuffie had disappeared to after her ordeal and in all honesty, she was glad. She needed to find herself again and she needed to do many things. One of her stops had been Aerith's grave, in which she felt she needed to see it. However her time there was cut short when she noticed Tifa and Cloud were coming to visit it.

            She had to avoid a lot of different places, mainly big towns. So she was living pretty poorly: she had little money, few Materia, very little medicine, which was the reason, she was sick. She had wanted to go to Neo Midgar but Tifa and Cloud were there. Gold Saucer was out of the question because Cait Sith was there. Mt. Condor wasn't available because now Barrett lived there with Marlene and his fiancé. Rocket Town was were Cid was and Cosmos Canyon was where Nanaki probably would be. Lastly, Vincent, who was in Nibleheim, which was last she wanted to go at this point.

            She sighed and finally decided to go to Junon, where she could pay up the last of her money for an inn and a doctor's appointment or at least some medicine. She didn't know why she was sick but it felt rather odd. Fever often struck her now weak body, coughing was now a natural habit, and sleepless nights plagued her. 

            She almost there to Junon, however something had stopped her. Something didn't feel right and right when she was about to move again, she heard a snarl. She quickly turned around but was too late. The wolf like monster jumped on her and started to rip at the flesh on her shoulder. All she could do was emit screams as it bit further into her. 

She struggled under the big wolf creature. She just wanted if off and she mentally slapped herself for not being able to defend for herself. With her sickness, her being weak just made it worse. 

            She finally was able to free her arms and attempted to push the monster off of her with no avail. She quickly pushed against again.

            "Just die!" she screamed and attempted to push it off. 

            This time she freaked out as it slowly fell onto her, and soon was lifeless after several whimpers. She slowly pulled the carrion off of her small frame. What had she done? Her eyes were still dilated from the incident. She had no clue what she had done.

She slowly started to walk into Junon and looked at her pouch of money and swore. She had two less gil then inn costs here. 

            "On the street again." Yuffie mumbled. 

            She quickly claimed a corner on a street alley where she found a recently discarded mattress. She sighed and laid down on it, her hand on her injured shoulder. She winced as the pain echoed through her veins. She was still confused about what had happened. She had screamed for a monster to die and it had…she didn't know how that was possible.

            It was all luck; yeah luck…Yuffie thought to herself. She swore loudly as her wound let some more blood leak from its opening. You stupid fucking cut, why can't you just go away like you were never there…Stupid monster. Yuffie thought once more. After a few seconds of her thoughts, Yuffie quickly turned to look at her cut on her shoulder. It was slowly stopping to bleed and new skin was being grown over the opening.

            "What the…" Yuffie gasped in disbelief.

            When the healing was done, all that was left was a scar from where the monster punctured the skin. She sighed and quickly shut her eyes, it was all a dream, yes, and it was all a dream. That was all she wanted to believe at that moment and she soon she was asleep, not minding the rain falling heavily onto her form.

////////////

Ok. 2nd chapter. Hope you guys like it and thank you guys for reviewing. I was worried I had lost my fans ;_; I promised my writing would be some what different but from looks of it I'm walking down that same "odd story-telling" path. Hmm. Lol. Oh well. 

Anyway, I recently had started to read this Yuffitine, entitle Always Smiling (I could have the title a little off, don't kill me) and it was written very well. I had read it and I was inspired to write my story again! Kupo! And then, lol, I was trying to figure out why one of the people who reviewed looked so familiar. It's the person who wrote the story! Lol. I believe her Author ID is Ezri-Candy (eep, might have this off as well. My brain isn't functioning) 

Anyway, till next time!! ::hands out Vincent as a Turk plushie::

Ai,

~~Sakura Yosei


	3. Trying To Heal Reopening Wounds

Back already. Whee! Things will start to get more interesting I promise! ^^ I'm excited and its 4 in the morning and I've had WAY TOO much coffee for my own good. Lol.

Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter and I would like to say thank you to Ezri-Candy's comment about me on her story. Wai! Update soon! Suspense is killing me .

All you recently updating Yuffitine authors update! You're killing me.

Lol.

Disclaimer: In order to get the rights to Squaresoft I'd have to sleep with Chaos. I ain't doing that!!!! ::run away::

///////////////

Nightmares Reawakened: Chapter 3 – Trying to Heal Reopening Wounds

Rating: R            Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Angst and all that good stuff

Pairing: Yuffie/Vincent, hints of Tifa/Cloud.                   Author: Sakura Yosei

//////////////

            "Vincent! You've returned" Yuffie cried with happiness.

            The tall figure quickly picked her up in his arms and held her tight. Everything felt so perfect and nothing in the world could touch them. To the bed they went, to let out their love words could not show. As he started to claim her she cried in pain as she felt wounds opening on her body. She screamed and for some reason Vincent was oblivious to the pain she felt. He continued as she slowly bled to death. She laid their lifeless under his moving body and slowly, she vanished into dust.

            "Vincent!!!" Yuffie screamed and bolted up.

            She heaved up and down and she glanced about slowly. She was no longer on that less then comfortable mattress in the alley of Junon. She kneeled and looked about in horror, she was in some plains, with the big quick sand near her. Her hands, for some reason was covered in blood, along with her shorts, legs, and mouth area. Some drips here and there on her shirt. Why? She thought. The answer to her question soon became clear. 

            Three or four various monsters were on the ground nearby, their bodies torn apart with blood staining the grass all around her and the animals. Flies were constantly swarming around her and more so the carrion. She slowly looked away to spare her stomach a bit and then slowly stupid, she felt dizzy and sick all at once. She was able to slowly walk, walk past the dead animals and headed toward the closest town: Nibleheim 

It's all a dream…I'm dreaming….

~~~~~~~~

            Vincent slowly awoke once more in his coffin and stared at the dark ceiling. Something never felt right these days, he didn't why and that bothered him.

            **You're troubled…** Chaos spoke

            ++Yes…this dream with Yuffie…it gets worse as time progresses…++ Vincent pondered.

            **Yes…for once I must say they do seem unnatural dreams for even you to have** 

            ++I just don't understand…is Yuffie in trouble then? Is it because I, Vincent Valentine, the man she loved left? Another damn Sin++ Vincent became unusually angry and punched the inside of his coffin with his human hand ++damn it!++ Vincent shouted

            **Mind keeping it down a bit?** 

            ++Sorry…wait a minute…Do you smell what I smell?++

            **The faint scent of…blood?** 

            Vincent slowly climbed out of his coffin with grace, letting his cape swish behind him lightly. He sniffed the air and then headed up toward the stairs. The house being so quiet, his boots hit the stairs harshly as to be heard through out the whole stair area. When he did reach the top he realized the smell was now stronger. 

            He soon however, didn't have to follow the scent of blood anymore for he now heard a faint sound that sounded like crying to him. Vincent walked a little faster the usual and soon saw some one very familiar.

            There was Yuffie in front of the long dead fireplace with cobwebs and dust everywhere. She was shivering, from the cold air or from crying he didn't know. He noticed however that she was covered in blood from the waist down, the blood smelling quite fresh still. Worry seemed to plague him underneath the mask, was she injured?

            "Yuffie?" he spoke out quietly but loud enough for her to hear.

            What surprised him the most was that she didn't jump or budge an inch until she slowly turned to face him. Something struck him defiantly as wrong. She was covered in blood and her eyes were dilated she seemed to look right through him.

            "I…I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have come here. But I suddenly ended up here and I'm scared and I don't know what's happening to me…" Yuffie started to get into hysterics.

            "Yuffie…calm down. I won't be able to help you if you don't calm down." Vincent spoke seriously and placed his cape over her shivering form.

            Vincent slowly sat down on the dust-covered floor next to the still shivering Yuffie. She slowly calmed down and then Vincent nodded at her to start speaking.

            "I…I have no control over my body…I was in Junon and the next thing I know I'm near here, with tons of dead things around me, claw marks in them, and me covered in their blood. I was able to cure my wound just by touching it and I think me telling the monster the other day to die was of my ability too." She explained.

            "Impossible…" Vincent spoke more to himself then her.

            "I can prove it…" Yuffie spoke.

            She noticed he had a small cut on his human hand and took it into her hands. When she removed them, the cut was now a small scar. Vincent just sighed, he didn't believe one thing. He had caused Yuffie to go crazy! Seeing the unconvinced look in his eye she slowly took his claw into her hands.

            "Please, don't move…I need to concentrate." 

            She slowly closed her eyes and thought long and hard on what she wanted his body to do. Vincent gasped as he felt his arm doing things on its own and when he thought it was over, veins started to form around his claw, and then some blood, and then soon, as a finishing touch, skin slowly started to grow from where it already was to cover every curve of his monstrous claw. 

            "Yu…Yuffie…" Vincent tried to speak.

            "Its ok…" Yuffie spoke gently and fell against him a bit.

            "Are you okay?" he asked propping her up with now both of his human hands. 

            "Just tired…" she spoke and closed her eyes slowly.

            A few minutes later her eyes came by open, looking refreshed.

            "I thought you were tired…" he spoke now confused.

            "Recharged my body…that's all." Yuffie spoke and sat up slightly. 

            Vincent felt like he knew nothing anymore he knew nothing at all. He never liked not having answers so he felt the need to ask.

            "Why? Why is all this happening?" 

            "I don't know! I've been roaming around the earth; just trying to think after you left me and then the next thing I know I'm like this! You just had to leave me there…if you hadn't left me I might not be like this?! Why did you have to walk off like that?!" Yuffie screamed trying to control the anger.

            "Please…calm down, go over what you did in detail" Vincent replied coolly.

            "No, stop trying to change the subject. Why did you leave?! Why must you kill the man I love and haunt me so!!" She screamed, standing now.

            Vincent glanced up at Yuffie's towering frame and swore inwardly, her eyes looked almost chaotic and crimson. Did this mean his dream was coming true?

            ++What's going on?++ Vincent asked quickly.

            **She's…that can't be…I sense something similar to myself. Yet not as powerful like me, powerful in other ways. I think it might be in the developmental stage still** 

            "Yuffie! Calm down!" he yelled and stood up.

            "No! I won't! I can't!" Yuffie screamed and some things broke around her.

            **She's a modification…of me. Contaminated Mako with a being in it.  But who could possibly perform such a procedure without Hojo or his documents.** 

            Vincent nodded to Chaos' explanation and hurriedly explained to Yuffie, "Yuffie, I did not wish to haunt you and you know it. I couldn't help that I lived or died, falling off that cliff. Please, control your anger. You must lose control and hurt yourself." 

            **Blame the Lucreia looking woman…** 

            Yuffie's ears seemed to pick up slightly, "Lucreia?" her voice became angrier.

            ++Can she?++

            ** I do not think so…**

            //My host may not but I can and I believe she is not happy to know that this Lucreia haunts your mind// a female voice chimed in viciously. 

            Vincent gasped as he saw Yuffie drop to her knees like a fly and clamp her hands over her ears. She whimpered in pain as her eyes turned from crimson to her normal stormy color and vice versa. Her body seemed to shake violently as Vincent tried to get near.

            "STAY AWAY" the same female voice yelled.

            "Vincent…help…" Yuffie cried.

            She was slowly loosing control of her body and she knew that she could possibly hurt or kill Vincent. Vincent just breathed deeply, in hopes Yuffie could fight this monster in her and prayed he wouldn't have to hurt her. He didn't want to fight a female version of himself.

Haha….there it is. Yay. Lol. Can't wait for next chapter hehe. I have  it all in my head and you guys will gasp when you see it. I can just tell. Muhahaha. Till then, ciao! And all you Yuffitine authors, update!! Lol.

::hands out Kingdom Hearts version Yuffie plushies::

Ai,

~~Sakura Yosei


	4. Awakening of The Temptation

Blah. Been looking forward to writing this chapter but at the same time dreading it. I knew what I wanted to happen but I was having trouble with A.) Trying to have the nerve to write it and 2.) Didn't know exactly how to write it. Oh, I'm so nervous. I'm afraid by writing this chapter I will labeled as a freak or something…eep. Anyway, on to the story I guess. Ack, you guys will probably also kill me because this stuff I'm writing is probably WAY too soon to write. Lol.

Disclaimer: Tifa beat me up…cause I wanted the rights to Squaresoft and FFVII

///////////////

Nightmares Reawakened: **Chapter 4 – Awakening of Temptation**

Rating: R            Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Angst and all that good stuff

Pairing: Yuffie/Vincent, very small hints of Tifa/Cloud.            Author: Sakura Yosei

//////////////

            Yuffie was still kneeling on the floor, her hands over her ears. She just cried in pain as Vincent tried to think of what to do. He honestly had no idea, he was afraid he would cause more anger to arise.

            "Leave me alone…" she cried.

            //No! You will let me be free// the voice only Yuffie could hear spoke.

            "No!" Yuffie screamed and felt her body convulse a little.

            ++Chaos…++ Vincent spoke…

            **Its trying to gain control of her body, help Yuffie** Chaos spoke rather hurriedly.

            "Yuffie! Ignore the voices, block them out" Vincent yelled at her.

            "I can't!" Yuffie screamed back and slouched farther on the floor.

            Vincent walked toward her slowly and then felt something slightly push him back. Yuffie was now resting her head on the floor, trying to block the voice out. She breathed heavily as wings started to grow out of her back slowly.

            "Vincent!!!" She screamed in pain.

            As quickly as the wings had started to grow, they went back in and her eyes returned to her normal color. She breathed in slowly and fell all the way against the floor, she was tired and worn. Blood slowly trickled down her back and she let her body slowly close up the wounds on her back. 

            A few minutes went by in silence as Vincent was still stunned by the event, he just quickly sat down next to her, to make sure she was okay. Yuffie slowly removed her hands from her ears and sat up weakly, leaning on Vincent. 

            Vincent didn't budge an inch but every part of him was screaming at him to. Nothing ever seemed to feel right since Yuffie's rescue. She was different now, he had reverted back, and he couldn't help but think it was for some reason. There had to be a logical conclusion, one he needed soon or else he was going to go insane. He couldn't help but think because he had been very intimate with her that she some out contracted chaos from him. It pained him…another sin to the list of the many. 

            He thoughts stopped when he felt his feet slowly go numb, he shrugged it off but then he felt it travel through his lower calf, up to his knees and soon to his lower torso. He winced because he could only feel his upper torso, arms and head. 

            "Yuffie." He spoke sternly and looked down on her.

            She had a mischievous grin on her face, one that was very un-Yuffie like. This made him worried as he gave her a cold glare.

            "Yuffie, my lower body is paralyzed, fix it." He spoke very angrily.

            "Hmm…I have a better idea." Yuffie spoke very suggestively. 

            Vincent's lips formed a big frown as Yuffie climbed onto his lap, enjoying his "pout" as she saw it in her mind. Something was defiantly different with Yuffie. He got a good look at her eyes and saw a slight red tint in them, not all the way but it was there. Vincent tried to struggle to get her off as Yuffie pushed him all the way to the floor.

            "Your not Yuffie." Vincent grunted.

            "Why…Yes I am. She's the one who wants this." The voice spoke instead of Yuffie's.

            Her lips met his violently and Vincent struggled against it. Yuffie brought her hand to his neck and numbed into place. He was helpless for once in his life, he felt vulnerable, like he was back when he was tested on. 

            "Stop…" he muttered.

            His plea went ignored as she kissed his lips, but then briefly stopped. She looked around confused but then was quickly back to kissing him. Something was going on her mind he was sure. Her face seemed emotionless as she slid her hand to his shirt and attempted to remove it. She suddenly stopped in confusion again.

            "What are you doing?" Yuffie asked scared.

            "Just shut up." The voice came from her and continued to remove his shirt.

            Yuffie threw the lifeless shirt behind her and slowly kissed his neck. A small moan came from him but he quickly slapped it off. 

            ++Chaos…++ Vincent whimpered in his mind

            **Just fight it…** Chaos replied

            ++But my body…she's controlling it…++ Vincent replied frantic

            **I don't know! What should I do?? I can be released without hurting yourself in your condition** 

            //I've heard enough of your voice being….Its time to sleep// the female voice spat.

            A few seconds passed and Chaos never spoke back to Vincent. His thoughts were quickly broken as he felt her hand sliding farther and farther down his body. 

            "No!" He spoke sternly, trying to sound as if he was in control.

            His hand was placed tightly on her wrist. "Fool." The female muttered, in an instant his hand went limp. The voice continued to talk to Yuffie, "Take what you desire. Let nothing hold you back."

            "Vincent doesn't love me anymore you demon…can't you see?" Yuffie whimpered.

            "It doesn't matter!" The voice screamed.

            "Yes it does…" Yuffie cried as she felt her hand go onto Vincent's organ.

            "Weakling…" The female voice spoke angrily.

            Vincent paused in his head, half in anticipation and half in seriousness.  Her hand was barely touching him in that sensitive area and yet, he had never felt anything better. Wait, no, what was he thinking?? She had control of the body; he had no choice what his body did. It was naturally yet artificial at the same time.

            "Put his body back to normal…" Yuffie pleaded.

            "No!" The voice cried back.

            Vincent was listening to the two females fight back and forth while she gave this "pleasure" however; he knew that this was his time to think of something. Perhaps, one theory he had come up with, was to go with the flow slightly, just enough to get his body back.

            He would have no more time to think as Yuffie slowly peeled her clothing off and let her flesh touch his. She slowly kissed him, this time reminding him more of the normal Yuffie and he found his mind slipping into this euphoria. No!, he quickly thought.

He started to struggle against her again and the demon inside became dominant again. She quickly shoved her body against his, causing him to enter her for the first time. A vicious smile came to her face as Vincent's face turned to pure horror. This isn't what he had planned at all. 

            He struggled harder and was pinned down as she decided to play with his mind. Slowly going up, slowly going down, in hopes he would break and succumb to her. Some crimson tears came from his eyes as he remembered memories he never wanted to remember, things he thought were long buried and he wanted to scream and die at that moment.

            "Just stop!" Yuffie screamed lifting herself off of Vincent.

            Much to the normal Yuffie's surprise she felt Vincent keeping her body in place, tears continued to flow as he realized this was punishment for the sins he committed back in his Turk days. He slowly moved further into her and then out and continued. The demon took over once more in Yuffie and help the process by responding to his pattern.

            He just prayed for it to be over he just wanted it to be over. Why? Why must he suffer for his sins by this way and not any other? His body felt pleasure but his heart and mind did not,  this pleasure when it hit his heart and mind turned to pure pain.

            The greatest pain of all was that he had let that demon win…

////////

OMG! You can kill me now . eep .::feels guilty and all:: now you know why I dreaded writing this and its why it took me awhile. ::cries and sobs in front of computer:: no one to comfort me either at 4 in the morning ;_;  I'll go cry in my corner now…

::silently hands out Chaos plushies::

Ai,

~~Sakura Yosei


	5. Resurgence of Past Memories

Haha. If I was saying the reason it took me forever was because I was recovering from the last chapter, its true. If said I forgot it would be true, if I said that didn't know what to write, I would be lying. Eep. Sorry bout that. I'm just feeling really shitty right now. Really shitty. Enough of my complaining and well, I would like to apologize to my fans but mostly Ezri-Candy, she's been updating so much and giving me the chance to read her story where I have been slacking so she can't read mine. ;; PS. Loved the Cloud/Yuffie you did off to the side you should do a Tifa/Vincent one now. Hehe.

And that above is from 2004 XD from when I first started writing this chapter and stopped there ; Yeah I know…. its been ages. But I honestly just lost all ability to write after I got with my boyfriend (almost 10 or so months now ) because I was a very depressed person and all it was easy for me to write these stories. But after me meeting my now boyfriend, he helped me get out of it and taught me to love me for who I am and stuff so yeah, this story and others like He Wasn't, became very difficult for me to write so I just didn't try. Despite getting the many reviews and what not to ; But then I got a review on He Wasn't from Ezri-sama. I almost cried. T.T Its not that motivational when all you have is people saying, "write more!" or in some cases. Scary threats to continue by email (which happened today and very recently as well) T.T But then I got a review saying to write more from one of my idols O.O That's big to me and very motivational, so for her. I'm trying to write again! I'm so far behind on her stories…I still need to finish reading Always Smiling…T.T I don't even know if you have finished it yet o.O Anyway, I'll stop yapping XD Although I will say He Wasn't is on an indefinite Hiatus due to writer's block. Gomen ne Ezri-sama.

Disclaimer: I'm having a lack of brilliance for this section.

Nightmares Reawakened: **Chapter 5 – Resurgence of Past Memories**

Rating: R Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Angst and all that good stuff

Pairing: Yuffie/Vincent, some Tifa/Cloud. Author: Sakura Yosei

Yuffie had been up for some time but she didn't want to wake him up. It was the last thing on earth she wanted to happen. She felt so ashamed, she had let this female in her take control. She thought that when this whole thing started she was in control but now she felt all control was lost. She watched as she fought with her own body as she forced…actually forced him to make love with her. The most painful thing was she saw him give in to her demon, something she didn't want. She wanted him to turn into Chaos, rip her body to shreds. All she wanted to do know was die, it was no use though, no matter how many cuts she created in her body the demon was heal it.

She was willing to admit she had wanted to be one with him again but not in the way the demon had done. She wanted it for love, not lust. She started to cry as she hugged herself, letting the crimson tears from her eyes hit her naked skin. What had she done? What would Vincent do when he woke up? She was safe enough distance from him, in a corner of the room to be precise. She just sat there, curled up into a ball as though she were still in her mother's womb. How could she? She could almost understand Vincent now in the way she wanted to atone for what she had done. Yuffie also pondered how she would cope with this new being, Vincent seemed to manage Chaos now and its other forms after 30 or so years. _Would it take that long for this being to get along with me?_ She thought.

/I have a name you know…./ Yuffie suddenly heard the female demon inside her.

T…. then what is it….+ Yuffie asked the monster a bit afraid it'd take over again.

/I'm surprised you asked…./ the demon replied back sarcastically /your brother always called me Kumi affectionately for neither of us knew my real name/

Yuffie turned very pale from hearing the demon's words, she shivered a little as though she was cold but she was actually becoming more and more scared. The more she learned the more she wanted to block her mind out to everything and scream. She started to cry even more in the corner, noticing the demon went silent. After a few minutes of silence from the demon, Yuffie heard some shifting from the other side of the room, Vincent had just awoke and was putting on his clothes slowly. His face seemed emotionless as dried crimson tears were on his cheeks still. All Yuffie could do was back herself up farther into the corner, catching the shadows just right to hide her a bit more as she watch Vincent now set her clothes on the broken coffee table with ease.

Vincent slowly walked off towards his coffin, his head hanging a little low as he walked, not even noticing his now skin covered claw shaking a little. He had no idea really what happened the day previous, it was all a big blur now for him, he just remembered Yuffie having a demon and the demon had……raped him. God he hated the word, he thought. He just bit his lip gently and continued to walk, trying to block things out of his mind. He was unaware however of Yuffie's small and pale form slowly creeping over to grab her clothes from the coffee table. He wasn't aware until he heard some glass break from the coffee table that is. He spun around gently and walked down the hallway again but to the end he had entered from, he saw a naked Yuffie clutching her hand gently with a shard of glass hanging out of it, blood slowing seeping out as her body started to heal it. Her clothes were still lifeless but now on the ground when she had dropped them. Vincent just assumed that was why the glass had broken; she had grabbed her clothes too quick, probably in hopes to escape before he would notice.

Vincent honestly had no idea what to say to her, if he should stop her, make her stay and talk. His mind was full of many thoughts but he couldn't stop himself as he spoke very softly:

"Yuffie…."

Yuffie turned to face him and looked at him very sadly, her eyes were full of sorrow and guilt as she backed away a little, picking up her clothes gently and slowly. Vincent just looked at her with his emotionless face but deep down there was so much he wanted to say now, seeing those eyes…he needed to tell her.

"I….I'm not mad…please don't go…You need my help, only I know what your going through" Vincent spoke calmly.

Yuffie looked at him a little shocked but bit her lip a bit before speaking hesitantly.

"You're not….?"

"No I'm not, it's not your fault…its…..that demon's fault" He spoke a bit hesitantly now, unsure of what to call this demon in Yuffie.

/My name is Kumi….I have a name. I was only having a little fun with my new host/ Kumi spoke rather perturbed.

"Her name is…..Kumi…." Yuffie nearly choked on her words as she spoke them.

"Wait….Didn't your brother have a fiancé back during meteor….named Kumi…?" Vincent asked as many thoughts went through his mind about it, Barrett had told him about it after Midgar was destroyed.

Yuffie just simply nodded and spoke very slowly, "I know why this demon named Kumi is in me now….."

"You do….?" Vincent spoke softly still but stopped himself, looking Yuffie over with concerned eyes as she shivered a bit. "Yuffie…I think we need to talk about this later….you need to clear your mind a bit….why don't you take a shower, get dressed and eat something…then we'll talk….?"

Yuffie just nodded again and shivered a bit more as she clutched her clothes to her body gently. Vincent hesitantly gave her a small hug and an even smaller smile, or at least Yuffie thought it was an attempt to smile. Yuffie just followed him silently down the hall towards the bathroom and mumbled a small and shy thank you as he handed her a towel. Vincent closed the door gently behind her to give her some privacy as he headed into the kitchen, to make her some food. As he did a small thought struck him while he chopped the tofu into smaller pieces, it was slightly awkward and yet comforting. _Feels like the old days_ he thought for a second before going back to making Yuffie's favorite dish. A very small smile was on his face still from the thought.

Ja ne! There is your new chapter. I'm sure its pretty short but it looks long in MS Word XD I think it came out fairly well for not writing in ages. Plus…I'm trying to make it a bit more positive. Yeah anyway, please read, please review and here is an Ezri-candy plushie for everyone. Cause she rocks my socks so much .

Ai,

Sakura Yosei


End file.
